


Light Amongst The Heavy

by GhostWritter1996



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWritter1996/pseuds/GhostWritter1996
Summary: Nicco's POV on a bad day and what Marti feels like on such days.





	Light Amongst The Heavy

I wake up to the substance within my skull slowly being picked apart, carefully, almost nimbly. Like someone with a tiny pair of tweezers has been going at it for a while now. And I have no say in it, the way you usually don’t in matters of the mind.

  
I slowly open my eyes to find no one there.

  
The light filtering in through the curtains feels too bright. A lot brighter than it usually does. But not bright in the way that it burns your eyes or makes you squint. No. Bright in a way that it makes your eyes feel heavy. Almost like they are being weighed down. The heaviness is usually a telltale sign of a bad day. That, and the absence of sound. It gets eerily quite on such days. It’s that moment of stand still silence just before the uproar within the constricting almost suffocating tunnels of my mind start their deafening shrill.  
“Are you up yet?”

  
It’s not much. But it breaks the spell.

  
It’s quite.

  
It’s shy.

  
It’s apprehensive.

  
I can tell that he feels like his intruding but I am grateful for the interruption.

  
“Ni?”

  
I sigh heavily in response. It’s a dance we know well. An entire conversation of silent sighs and understanding quite.

  
It’s not much but it’s enough for Marti to understand that I do not have the energy to turn around. He gets that most of my energy is dispelled in carrying the weight of the heavy light around the room. He gets it. And he stays regardless.

  
I soon begin to lose myself mustering up reasons to the unfathomable. Explanations to the unexplainable question of why he stays when I am pulled out of my mind suddenly back to the hand that makes its way to my shoulder.

  
It’s a tether. It keeps me from floating off to nothing. It keeps me here. Next to him.

  
I am yet again grateful for the interruption. I close my eyes. Gather energy to turn around and face the only thing keeping me here.  
His infectious smile catches me off guard.  
“It’s alive” he says trying to make light of the heavy around us.

  
I shake my head only realizing the smile that’s worked its way up after he has seen it. His eyes light up like he’s just hit upon something.  
There’s another sigh. This time it’s Marti. It’s a sigh of relief.

  
“Shall we get breakfast?”

  
“Not hungry”

  
“How about just tea?”

  
I sigh. He smiles. The absence of my no is an automatic yes.

  
“So tea then?”

  
He still asks. He always asks. And for some reason, him asking gives me the energy to start replying.

  
“Yes.”

  
There is no automatic with Marti. There is no assumption. Whether the light is red or green it’s always my light to shine. It’s always my weight to bear. It’s my say. It’s always up to me. I almost wander off trying to make sense of the gratitude that swells in my heart at the thought of being able to carry the weight of my light until.

  
“Here you go”

  
I’m brought back to the room as I watch Marti walk in, engulfed by the steam that catches the light in the room making it look weightless. The light swirls around the room floating upwards until it expels away.

  
Behind the light I can see that he’s smiling one of his best smiles.  
The ones that make the room feel lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!   
> Could you maybe leave a comment let me know what works? Parts you liked n ones you did't.   
> Thanks! :)


End file.
